Life with Love
by XxHaru KokannaxX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, Love, Kids, and fighting! Inuyasha and Kagome in love, Miroku and Sango in love, and even more love So if you love Inuyasha read! Meet Henta, Kenta, Inu, Yasha, Inuki, Inuka, Inuku, and Inuko! MY CARACTERS! rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Bye Sota, mom and gramps.

Be back in a month or two, Kagome jumped down the well saying farewell to her family.

It had been about five years sense they beat Naraku, She had to stay in her time away from Inuyasha when they made a final wish on the shikon jewel. She was unable to go through the well for three years and she graduated high school, then she finally was able to go to her life in the feudal era once more, but she visited her family every couple months.

Now Sango and Maroku had twin girls named Henta and Kenta and a newborn son named Yuki, their so adorable. Even though Inuyasha is always pushing them away, they call him Uncle Inuyasha. They call her Auntie Kagome, and call Shippou their cousin. The twins are very similar to Sango; they have dark brown hair that cut of at their lower back, a deep brown eye color, and beautiful smiles. Yuki had brown eyes and a black hair, he had the chubbiest cheeks and really little hands, and you could say Yuki takes after Maroku.

Kagome loves watching the twin`s play and playing with them. She reached up and took Inuyasha`s hand on the other side of the well, he pulled her up. She stood gracefully on the rim of the well, hey Kagome welcome back, and he greeted pulling her off the rim of the well into a hug.

Hi Inuyasha, she smiled seeing the twins playing patty cake (a game she taught them.) Auntie Kagome`s back they squealed with delight, hi girls where is your brother? He is at home sleeping the said in sync, oh ok replied Kagome a little disappointed, she was hoping to hold the baby boy again.

Inuyasha spoke pulling her out of her thoughts. He was asking a question, how`s the other side? It`s good, all my friends visited me saying they wanted to talk to you, and Hojo gave me the regular gifts. She rolled her eyes remembering Hojo giving her a lotion that was for bed bug bites, I would think grandpa only had to make up excuses for school now he just called every one of her friends to get free gifts for him he was worse than Maroku in the tricking people out of money and items.

Inuyasha spoke up throwing her out of her thoughts once again, thank god your back Maroku and Sango left me with the brats to go on a job, said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled, I doubt they went on a job she claimed. What do you mean? Asked the twins and Kagome face went red and she covered her mouth, Inuyasha sat down saying, well when two people are in love they have a kid by- SHUT UP INUYASHA THEIR FOUR YEARS OLD! Now was Inuyasha`s turn to be red with embarrassment, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Kagome laughed, it was hard to stay mad at him long, she bent down to the twins and picked them up. That's go to the village! Inuyasha picked up Kagome on his back as she held each girl on her side.

Shipou was in Kaede`s hut when they arrived he was holding the baby boy with Kaede sitting in a meditative stage.

I brought some stuff for you all. NINJA FOOD, exclaimed Shippou and the twins making Kaede open her eyes at the noise, the baby boy opened his eyes and he cried. Kagome lifted her hand to him, making him laugh, and he began to suck on her fingers. Kagome reached in her yellow bag and grabbed a pacifier and handed it to the now smiling baby.

She reached in again and grabbed Inuyasha`s favorite chips and gave it to him. Ramen is for dinner too said Kagome, as she pulled out a three huge bags of assorted candy, fun-sized Twix, Butterfingers, Tootsie Rolls and Dum-Dums. Thank you! echoed the twins, Shippou, and Inuyasha.

I also got Henta, Kenta, and Shippou some toys she said with a smile pulling out jump ropes for the twins and a white and black soccer ball for Shipou. As for Inuyasha, me, Sango, and Maroku I got cards. She pulled out some wine and showed it to Inuyasha then she placed a finger over her mouth whispering shhhhhh. Sango and Maroku will be happy, Inuyasha exclaimed.

I got all the stuff for their surprise party; we just need presents from the kids. Kagome pulled out paper and crayons; we are going to draw a card for them she said with a smile. The twins grabbed for the crayons they were so happy, they loved the colorful things, Shippou joined them. You guys start, I am going for a walk, wanna come Inuyasha? Sure he responded, walking out the door behind Kagome turning around to see Shippou showing him a smile and lifted a thumps up at him, he showed Shippou a fist and continued his walk with Kagome.

She walked to the forest that was named after Inuyasha heading for the secret tree. Inuyasha… Yes Kagome? I need you to see something. She took of her hat that matched her outfit and there were two little black dog ear, Inuyasha what does it mean she asked, Inuyasha smelled sadness and fear. Inuyasha stared at her, his stomach turned in gilt.

Inuyasha just hugged her and said, I`m so, so sorry, Kagome was surprised Inu….Inuyasha are you okay? It is my entire fault his eyes rimmed with … TEARS! Kagome your turning into a half demon like me and it`s all my fault. Kagome said it is ok and hugged him as she felt demonic energy flow through her.

Kagome, are you okay?

KAGOME!

KAGOME WAKE UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha stood over Kagome like he did everyday sense she passed out two months back, he hugged her, and kissed her on her forehead and cheeks, talking to her about how sorry he was. She grunted and whispered Inuyasha and would sometimes cry.

He remembered her telling him about her ears in great sadness. I caused you sadness Kagome I`m so sorry, he hugged her. As he hugged her he listened to her heart beat to sooth him then her heart beat stopped.

KAGOME! NO YOU IDIOT!

KAGOME, he felt tears pouring out from him.

DON'T DIE!

He yelled in grief and sorrow, he kissed her but she didn't kiss back and her lips were freezing cold. He bent over her body; he was on his knees slamming the ground till his fists were bloody from the pressure of his fists to the solid ground. He punched and punched crying and yelling.

PLEASE DON'T DIE! WAKE UP!

GOD DAMMIT!

Maroku, Sango, Shipou, and Lady Kaede entered the hut. Maroku ran over trying to hold Inuyasha back. Everyone noticed he was in tears and his hands were bloody and the dents that were in ground. Inuyasha looked like a complete mess his face was red from yelling, his eyes held sadness and tears were rushing down his face. Not to mention his arms from elbow to finger tips were covered in his own blood.

NO THIS MEANS, shouted Sango who ran over to Kagome. Sango listened to Kagome`s heart and she fell back on her knees. No this can`t happen, she whispered. KAGOME, howled Inuyasha breaking Maroku of him.

Sango cried in her hands and Inuyasha just picked up Kagome and hugged her. Wake up; he whispered in her ear, Shipou walked over to Kagome as Inuyasha put her down.

Shipou curled up by Kagome and said, first my pa died now mama died he ended in tears. The twins ran to Kagome, AUNTIE KAGOME they yelled hugging her. Maroku walked over and sat by Sango, Sango pressed herself against him crying in to his chest. Maroku embraced Sango, Maroku stared at Kagome in sadness.

Inuyasha was in so much pain, he cried, and yelled, occasionally hugged her.

EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM KAGOME, yelled Lady Kaede loud enough for everyone to hear over the crying and yelling. The twins and Shipou backed away slowly and sadly. Then Maroku picked up Sango carrying her to the back of the hut. Inuyasha just turned and gave Kaede an evil eye.

INUYASHA MOVE NOW, screamed Lady Kaede. OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU OLD HAG! Lady Kaede grabbed her bow and arrow, she pointed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and stood over Kagome with his arms spread out ready to be shot.

DIE INUYASHA, Kaede let go and the arrow hurtled toward him.

A bright purple light appeared making the arrow disappear.

KAGOME! He yelled turning back toward her, he grabbed her hand holding it. I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE, he dropped her hand and embraced her. She jumped back a little and slashed Inuyasha with hers claws. He just stared down at his chest were she ripped through him, why did you do that Kagome… he passed out.

She turned toward everyone else; she had blood red eyes, not to mention two blue streaks on each of her cheeks and fangs.

She turned around and stopped at Shippou who had the twins behind his back. She cracked her knuckles and smirked she made her way toward Shipou. IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER! Shippou laid blood splattered across the floor, than Kagome walked toward the twins a grin on her face. NO, screamed Sango jumping in front of the twins squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes the claws hadn't hit her, she looked up Maroku was in front of her on his knees bleeding. NO MAROKU! Then he dropped down, Sango hugged the twins then pushed them out the door.

Kagome raised her hand to Sango but Inuyasha was behind her, he turned Kagome around toward him and kissed her. She slowly turned back into her half demon state. He passed out, why did you do that Kagome…? He whispered in his sleep, reliving what just happened.

Lady Kaede ran over to Shippou and placed him by Maroku ready to treat them. Lady Kaede told the twins it was safe now and she needed them to help save Shippou and their daddy. What do you need us to do? They asked at the same time. Go into the forest and find this herb she held up the picture from the book Kagome gave to her.

Ok! They ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango opened her eyes and wiped her tears, she looked around a couple feet away laid Maroku and Shippou. The blood cleaned up on them, in the middle of the room laid Kagome and Inuyasha. They hadn't been treated both laid covered in Inuyasha`s blood.

Sango stood up and walked over to Maroku to see if he was okay. She looked down and then listened to his chest, there was a heartbeat. Thank kami!

She then walked to Inuyasha and Kagome, they looked horrible. She grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him off of Kagome, listening for his heartbeat. She couldn't hear anything, she listened harder than realized there was one it was just really slow. Wow that was pretty scary thought Sango hugging her knees.

She looked at Kagome remembering the face she saw had no care about them but then Inuyasha kissed her and saved her daughters life`s. She shivered; she heard squeals of happiness and turned around to see her daughters coming toward her.

When they got to her she embraced them in a hug, where's Lady Kaede?

They started to cry, she told us she wasn't going to heal Auntie or Uncle. I see said Sango standing up; you girls go find herbs that stop the bleeding. Ok mommy said Henta.

Kenta put her hands on her hips and said I bet you don't even know what it looks like! Henta put a finger on her cheek and said I guess your right… Don't worry mommy said Kenta; I know what it looks like. BRAGGER, yelled Henta chasing her sister out of the room.

Sango set out two blankets and dragged Inuyasha to one, than she picked Kagome up putting her on the one next to Inuyasha. She grabbed a bowl made of clay and went to the stream to get water. She returned with water and started to clean up Inuyasha, finally Sango`s two daugters returned with the herb.

Thank you she said to them kissing their foreheads, now its late you two go to the house and rest. Mommy no one is home said both of the twins. Right said Sango she had forgotten sorry well maybe you guys can sleep with daddy. Ok they said at the same time running over to were Sango`s friends where laying.

She prepared the healing herbs and went over to apply the herb mixture to Inuyasha to see that the twin had fallen asleep in between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kenta was curling up beside her "uncle" Inuyasha and Henta was curled up next to her "auntie" Kagome, the two twins also held hands. Aww whispered Sango, it`s kind of amazing those four year old girls seeing all Kagome did too their dad, uncle, and cousin yet they showed no fear of her.

Those girls are complete wimps they faint at the sight of blood and cried when they found out they were eating a chicken that was killed just for them to eat. Yet they seem to be different and they didn't freeze or show fear yesterday just surprise when Kagome slaughtered her friends. She started to tend to Inuyasha`s wounds and wonder how he would feel about Kagome when he awoke.

She finished an hour later it was close to midnight and she was exhausted, but then she looked over at Shippou to see he was doing his squirm that he did in his sleep before he wakes up. Great, she thought to herself, she walked over to Shipou and noticed they hadn't drank anything sense a while back.

I can`t leave Shippou now she thought he could wake up in a matter of seconds, then she looked back over and got an idea. She went to Kenta`s side and woke her up, I am so sorry baby but I need some help. Ok mommy she listened to what she was supposed to do and grabbed a clay bowl walking toward the stream.

Hang in there Shippou she said petting his head softly like Kagome does to comfort him. She heard a loud demon roar and immediately thought of her daughter, OH CRAP!

Kenta was running toward the stream she was on a mission to save daddy, uncle, cousin, and auntie too.

She heard a demon roar and took out the one dagger of the mirror sword, her and her sister had been given the two daggers that can become one and turn into the powerful mirror sword. They were really talented with blades but how would mommy react to that what if they had their mirror sword taken away.

Their amazing uncle Inuyasha had given it to them and they can use it because auntie Kagome and her purification powers.

It was originally a demons sword Inuyasha said it was made from a great demons fang just as his was.

The most amazing thing about their sword was it had a name just like uncle Inuyasha`s does, his was named Tensiga and theirs had a name she wasn't allowed to say it out loud though, it would bring the most powerful technique.

She didn't want to run in to the demon it would slow her down and she needed to get the water back for cousin Shippou.

She ran as fast as she could toward the stream, then she saw them

Sango ran for her daughter not sure if she was too late, she couldn't think like that she hurried toward the stream. When she arrived she saw two lizard demons along with a praying mantis demon and a mistress centipede. Good their all weak demons that makes it a lot easier, she went to grab her Hirakotsu and grabbed thin air.

No she said in a whisper, I left Hirakotsu in the hut. Kenta! Sango couldn't bring herself to speak, my voice it won`t work. Next she tried to run to get Hirakotsu, but her feet wouldn't move. She was frozen staring in the direction of her child.

No she only could watch in horror, RUN KENTA! She screamed in her head. It was the most painful thing Sango had ever felt like a weight in her stomach holding her down. Tears slipped down her face and she saw Kenta wasn't even scared.

Kenta voice was barely audible but Sango could make out what she was saying, you dare challenge me you weak demons? I could kill you very simply without my dagger, but it is an honor to get killed by my dagger so I will allow you to see it.

Sango was so shocked, her daughter Kenta was threatening and isn't stuttering while she is talking bravely? And what is she talking about, a dagger?

Kenta reached into her komono and pulled out a dagger, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT!?

Kenta laughed and then looked into space, you know I will give you demons an honorable death by our sword.

Sango couldn't help but wonder what she meant by, our and sword, it is just her and it's a dagger. Sango was very confused but she had to find a way to break the hold on her. She used all her strength to try to move and she didn't move an inch.

Kenta held her dagger in an expert stance and yelled, RAMEN! Sango was now even more confused, but then she realized what was happening Henta came running out toward the battle field. WHY DID SHE CALL HER SISTER INTO THIS! Henta stared in confusion, where is the ramen? You idiot! I needed you to wake up so we can practice the new move uncle Inuyasha taught us. Oh… I rather have ramen! Baka, Kenta muttered. Henta stuck her tongue out at her twin sister.

Henta pulled a dagger from her komono to, it looked exactly like the one Kenta had. They took a stance that would probably have taken years to accomplish, and started to run. They ran like how a 3 legged race would go. One every other foot, they both brought up opposite arms… it looked like staring into a mirror complete opposites and the same moves. Sango stared as they continued doing this until they came to the first demon they turned back to back in mid-air and they whispered a name… the two daggers became one sword and Henta was holding on to it with her right hand and Kenta was holding onto it with her left hand. They brought the sword down and the demon disappeared they moved again in their mirror like action. They cut through the other demons, they stood back to back and this time they screamed SHATTER MIRROR! They sword rose to the air and separated into two daggers again. They dropped down and the girls both caught them at the same time. Sango could move now, she watched as the girls gave one another a high five then went into a hug, her twins that were shy and practically fainted when they saw blood just killed a group of demons?! Kenta grabbed up some water with Henta`s help so Sango ran as fast as she could back to the hut.

When Sango arrived she ran next to Shippou luckily he hadn't woke up yet. She held him down so he wouldn't move and reopen his wounds. She saw he was breathing really fast he must be waking up from a bad dream she thought. She held him down tightly the fox demon was pretty strong now he had been training with Inuyasha. Sango tried not to hurt him as he struggled in her arms, his eyes flashed open like lightning and he stared in horror.

Sango turned toward the door to see Henta and Kenta, they rushed the water over. Thank you girls, she said as Henta and Kenta walked over, acting scared. Mommy… is cousin going to be okay? He will be fine now quit the act and go get some sleep. They had surprised faces, mommy… what did you see? Go to bed girls, responded Sango glancing at Shippou who was still in his horrified state. They nodded walking back over sleeping beside there aunt and uncle.

Sango walked over to the young demon and gave him some water to drink. He finally drank it and took a deep breath then asked, are the twins okay? They are unharmed, Sango said remembering how Shippou stood in front of them in a protective way. That's good, he whispered. What about Kagome… did she calm down is she harmed? She is fine to she was calmed down by Inuyasha then they passed out she said pointing toward them. He nodded and went over to Kagome, he curled up beside his adoptive mother and fell asleep, and Sango went over beside Maroku and drifted to sleep.

Henta and Kenta were outside under the secret tree, they were training. Inuyasha normally would take them out to help them but he still was unconscious. They did the warm-ups that there uncle had showed them every morning. Sometimes even Kagome helped by showing them "future work outs" she called them names like, push up, sit up, curl up, it was kind of weird. Even though it was weird but it definitely works, they had grown so strong and flexible.

Hey Henta that`s work on pull ups now! They stood side by side and pulled themselves up on to a branch. They did pull ups one after another, Henta made it to 382 and Kenta made it to 395. SHOW OFF! Henta smacked her sister over the head, OUCH! Kenta grabbed her arm and threw her into the tree across from them. They continued their fight, smacking, kicking, and pulling each other's hair, than they heard a voice. They saw a figure behind them in the shadows. Henta had her knife out and so did Kenta, they were in position to attack. They saw the familiar figure come closer, and into the light. There stood Sango, their mother.

Henta and Kenta dropped their daggers, mommy… She turned to them a sad look in her eyes. Why didn't you tell me? Henta spoke up first, mommy… we didn't know if it would make you sad or mad. Kenta finished her sisters sentence, we didn't want to have are mirror blade taken… Sango sat down and the twins crawled into her lap. Sango spoke, you guys know who uncle Inuyasha is, a half demon they said softly. Sango spoke again, and you know the lady Kaede is a priestess, and you know daddy is a monk. They nodded slowly and their mother continued, also you know that Kagome comes from five hundred years in the future. They nodded once more, do you know who I am? Yes your our mommy, your Sango. She shook her head as if to say no, babies I am a demon slayer… my boomerang, Hirakotsu is my weapon. As soon as everyone gets better we can go and visit the village I grew up in, mommy? Yes? How come we don't live at YOUR home, Sango smiled a small, sad smile. My village is also where we buried the bodies of the people who were slaughtered there, they gave her a sad look and tears dripped down their faces. They hugged her tight and Sango began to tell them the story on how everything happened and how Naraku controlled their real uncle to kill Sango and his father. They sat in silence for a while, mommy… why didn't you tell us this before? Because I was waiting for when you guys wouldn't cry at everything I thought you guys were wimps, she smirked as they gave her cold faces. When you weren't wimps me and daddy were going to tell you everything, but daddy isn't awake now so it`s fine. She got up and picked up the small girls with her, that's go see daddy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sango left holding onto her daughters hands, they are so precious. She saw Kaede`s hut and they tried to go in, Kaede stood in their way. Kaede looked up gilt in her eyes, Sango will ye please forgive me; I didn't heal Kagome and Inuyasha. Also I shot at Inuyasha, I wanted to explain it to ye before something bad happens. Sango nodded as Kaede turned in walked into her hut inviting Sango in, Sango sat beside Kaede as she began to talk. Sango when I saw Kagome in that state I realized I could purify her, it would have killed her but no one else would have died. I notice now after Inuyasha can calm her down, but I was very stubborn toward all of ye. I spoke with the villagers, all of them wanted to keep their family`s safe so I was overruled. They told me to kill ye friends, to… kill Kagome and Inuyasha. At first I thought it was only fair, than as I brought a knife to them I realized I couldn't kill them. So I would not treat their wounds and they would pass on without being murdered on purpose. Kaede finished and Sango didn't say anything so Kaede did, what do ye think of this? If ye want to kill me I agree, this was a horrible thing. Sango looked into Kaede`s eyes they were filled with pain, regret, and gilt. She smiled softly, Kaede it is fine… but Inuyasha is the one you should tell all of this. Kaede nodded slowly and walked to the corner of the hut, she sat down into a meditative state. I waved my hands and the twins came in, we walked over to Maroku. I bent down a kissed his cheek, I stood back up and walked to Shippou he was stirring. Maybe he will wake up soon… the twins stared at him and their dad with sad eyes. Then Sango walked over to were Inuyasha was, she took water because she wasn't sure how long ago he had some. He was staring at the ceiling, Inuyasha? His gaze turned to her, yes? YOU ARE AWAKE?! He nodded slowly and gave Kagome a glance, is she okay. He struggled to get up but he refused to sit back down, Sango sighed sadly… her heart beat is still… gone. Inuyasha looked ready to cry; he pulled Kagome onto his lap and ran his clawed fingers through her hair. Sango stared sadly tears threatened to spill from her eyes as well as Inuyasha`s, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and turned back to her and the twins.

His gaze drifted over to Shippou and Maroku, why did Kagome do this. He set her head gently down and walked over to Shippou; he limped and almost reopened his wounds as he got to Shippou. He looked down his eyes were unreadable, he looked back at Kagome. He said what he was thinking out loud, she going to be so sad when she wakes up. He eyes changed to guilt, it is my entire fault he whispered. Sango walked over her face furious, AND HOW IS THIS YOUR FAULT!? Because I am the one who wanted a kid… Sango stared in horror. You didn't… did you? Her voice squeaked, he nodded slowly… it was me asking and she probably didn't want to make me sad or something… I knew if a human was a mate with a full Inu demon she would change but… I didn't know that a half demon could change their mates. So Kagome… is a half Inu demon? And she is pregnant? Inuyasha nodded his head hung low, he was now crying. Sango felt horrible for the couple… but I would have never thought Inuyasha would want a kid, he seemed to hate kids but now that she thought of it every time Shippou does something that doesn't annoy him he… smiles. Sango shook her head to clear it, Kagome lay down across the floor in the same position she was in when Inuyasha put her down to look at Shippou, she was pale the glow of her hair was dim, like she was really dead… but she can`t be!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha mind filled with memories of two months ago before Kagome left for her own time, they were kissing and that's when Inuyasha asked her, Kagome did you ever want kids? Now he remembered clearly the smell of her nervousness but everything went smooth. She probably hated him now he looked at Kagome and felt tears run down his face, he could smell it Kagome was still alive… somehow she will come back to me. He also could smell different scents on her… it must be the baby`s smell, the baby would be born in seven more months unless… unless she was going to give birth like a demon too, then in would be in just three months. All this was hurting so badly, a million times worse than losing Kikyo. He felt torn apart and terrible then but now… the pain was so suffocating like drowning but worse, it was indescribable. I just want to hug her close to me, was all Inuyasha could think of at the moment. He picked her up into a hug, he held her close it took away a lot of pain but knowing she was dead or dying in his arms brought the pain back. He covered his eyes with his bangs and cried watching his tears drop onto Kagome ice cold face.

Sango watched pain crushing her, her best friend was dead; she had no heartbeat and was paler then snow. She watched her daughter as they cried; she pulled them close hugging them. They cried into her komono, she stroked their hair to calm them. Ok girls go say goodbye and we need to go home, I have to finish some work. The girls ran to Inuyasha and they hugged him, he hugged them back, bye girls behave for your mommy. They smiled and then they kissed Kagome`s forehead, bye bye uncle and auntie. They walked over to their dad hugging and kissing him, than they went over to their cousin Shippou. They hugged him gently and walked back to Sango each grabbing one of her hands she walked out turning back, she smiled at Inuyasha.

After they left Inuyasha crumbled to the floor, he laid holding Kagome close… please don't die, I need you. He fell asleep. He opened his eyes and he was in a meadow, it was a meadow Kikyo and him use to talk to each other on. He turned around calling Kagome`s name but he heard no response, he turned around again and there stood Kikyo. Inuyasha she said smiling, Ki…Kikyo what are you doing here? She pressed against him hugging him, without thinking he hugged back. She smiled at him and moved slowly toward him, she pressed her lips on his and he jumped back making her fall. Don't… I don't like you anymore, he saw a flash of hatred and annoyance in her eyes then some sadness. She moved close again and hugged Inuyasha again then Inuyasha couldn't control his body, he hugged her and then they kissed. WHAT THE HELL! All he could do was watch, it was something that already happened, a memory that he couldn't change. He told Kikyo he would always would protect her, then after a while Kikyo left and I turned this was the worst part. Kagome stood right there; she was in tears and the Inuyasha from then gave her eyes, eyes that said… I choose Kikyo. She ran away, I pained me to let her run. Why wouldn't his body do what he wanted it to he couldn't even control the directions his eyes went. He was stuck inside his body from the past, the world spun and he saw a scene he never saw before… Kikyo was shooting arrows at Kagome as she tried to dodge them and run. A voice came from behind Inuyasha, you haven't seen this before because it is the present. Hearing this Inuyasha grabbed his sword knowing he was going to kill Kikyo for hurting Kagome. Calm down, the man`s voice spoke again. WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!? The man`s voice spoke calmly, do you know who I am? HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!? I once ruled the north, east, south, and west kingdoms and it is very disrespectful of you to not know. Inuyasha stared in disbelief; this man was… no Inuyasha was still dreaming. Inuyasha, you may be dreaming but this is real the man said softly. Inuyasha stared, how did he know what he was thinking it didn't matter right now Kagome is in trouble and I have to save her. The man spoke once more, Inuyasha the young miko does not need to be saved. He nodded slowly and sadly to him, do you know her? The man nodded, yes I do know her… but we must talk of something else. Inuyasha sighed and the man continued to talk, I see that you have made my daughter pregnant… I am upset but happy for her. Inuyasha interrupted I have not made YOUR daughter pregnant I have a mate I snorted at him. Oh so you don't seem to realize yet, the man laughed. Inuyasha was getting mad he looked over to see Kikyo holding Kagome by her hair punching her in the stomach, NO! The man smiled and said five, four, three, two, one. Kagome twisted out of Kikyo`s grasp and pointed an arrow at her, a hole appeared and Kikyo retreated through it, the man smiled at Inuyasha as he stared in utter confusion. The man spoke with his soothing voice, give me one secound, he walked over to Kagome and held out his arms. Kagome smiled tears swelling in her eyes, she ran to his arms and he embraced her. Inuyasha pulled out his sword; I am going to kill him for touching Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha froze, he couldn't move, no! he growled. The man pulled from the hug and kissed Kagome`s forehead. Inuyasha anger was at its limits, he struggled but couldn't move. The man held Kagome in his arms as she smiled and fell asleep in his arms, he laid her down and he places a hand on the wound on her stomach and a bright purple light appeared. The blood went into rewind into her body and she was healed. He turned back to Inuyasha who had given up and watched painfully, he snapped his fingers and Inuyasha gained control over his body again. He grabbed his sword and raced to the man, now why don't you sit. Inuyasha slammed to the ground, how the hell did he do that? The man came over and beside Inuyasha, He couldn't move again the man smiled. You know who I am now? YES! A THEIF! YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY MATE! The man stared curious for a secound; you really do love her… that's good. He smiled a small proud smile, Inuyasha you can call me lord Higurashi. The name seemed so familiar… THAT'S KAGOMES LAST NAME! Inuyasha screamed this in his head… that means Kagome has a… husband? The man smacked his head; you really are an idiot… I am her father.


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT! Inuyasha was glad he wasn't her husband because that thought had hurt worse than any wound he had ever gotten in battle. But he is a lord… he used to be the lord of the four kingdoms , he is Kagome`s dad? Princess Kagome… it had a nice sound to it, Inuyasha drifted off thinking of her beautiful eyes, full lips, and her scent. The lord cracked up into a laugh… shit Inuyasha forgot he could read minds, and if he really was her father Inuyasha was just caught red handed thinking about her so openly. He finally stopped laughing and spoke, Inuyasha I must explain everything, I was much like you but I was born a full demon the words seemed to mock him. Inuyasha wanted to rip this guy`s throat out, he listen as the lord continued. I discovered a well one day and I fell down it while being attacked by assassins, I climbed out to find a young women staring at me. She wore strange clothes and she thought mine were stranger, we fell in love I didn't want to go back to my time but when she wanted me too. I left but when I returned to my time I sat by the well only five days later a head popped out of the well. I hugged her and we lived a few years in my time, she got use to our tradition and clothing soon she was living in the castle and we were about to have a child. When she gave birth the child died, she cried day and night. One day we decided to try again but this time she will give birth in her time with the technology. I had things to attend too; she realized that I was just her first love she left me with the child in her. Nothing to remember her by… except a grave with no name on it, a grave that was our first child`s. I snuck into her time to see her five months later, she had become a demon and it was my fault. I realized her home was empty and i waited when someone returned I heard a baby happily giggling and I knew it was our child. I never let the women I loved see me I heard cry for me sometimes but then I would hear her whisper, I left him so he could have a better life. I realized she didn't want me anymore then I realized she no longer was demon, the child of ours had purified the demon part of my love. I watched my child grow up and my love fall in love with another man, she had another child one called Sota. I cried when I found this out for Sota was the name of my father. I watched as they grew and I sent a demon to capture my daughter and bring her home to me, everyone thought I was dead so new rulers took over. I saw my daughter with you Inuyasha and I left to become one of the dead to wait for the rest of my family to die and accompany me. Inuyasha listened to this story, Kikyo had been his first love but he now loves Kagome, and he would die for her. Kagome only ever said that she loved him so he was her first love… but Kagome would never leave him, right? He shook his head to clear it this man was Kagome`s father, now he realized the similarities. Kagome had his face shape and the same nose too, everything else on her looked like her mother and… Kikyo. Then a question came to mind, I asked it out loud. Lord, is Kagome a half demon too I mean before… I mean has she always been a half demon. He shook his head, no she hasn't always been a half demon… before you came into the picture she was a full demon. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt; he pushed it away and asked; how come I couldn't sense it before? I put a seal on her, I was only able to because she is a reincarnation of a miko. So she was full demon and full miko isn't that impossible. Lord Higurashi nodded it is impossible, she was a full demon with miko powers. Two complete opposites but the same… the lord said out loud. Inuyasha nodded, so does Kagome know about this? He sighed, no she doesn't she discovered she was a miko not a demon, besides you awoken her demon power and forced it into half demon. Inuyasha felt like someone had just stomped on his heart, he looked away in guilt and regret. Inuyasha was getting use to the feelings of regret, pain, guilt, and loss, it`s become normal. The lord looked away as if he was listening to something in the distance, he turned to Inuyasha. I must go now, it is time for you to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha bolted upward and looked around he laid beside Kagome, he listened to her heartbeat. IT IS THERE, SANGO! She rushed over from where she was giving Maroku water, LISTEN! he said shoving Kagome onto Sango`s lap. She listened and her face lit up, she hugged Kagome, YES! YOUR ALIVE! After Sango set her down carefully Inuyasha picked her up again, he embraced her. Sango giggled watching Inuyasha show his feelings, it was a rare sight the only time Sango got to see them like this is when Sango and Maroku would spy on them. She laughed harder whenever they watched them Maroku and Sango always regretted spying on them in the end. Sango smiled as she remembered the prank the two of them pulled last year, it was right after a storm Sango and Maroku were separated from Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha. She remembered it like it was happening at this moment, it was mucky out and there was a rainbow in the sky, they saw a worried Shippou run over to them. He told them that Kagome sent him because she needed him to find Sango and Maroku for them, it sounds like they wanted alone time said Maroku as Sango giggled. Maybe we can catch them lets go, Shippou where are we going? They said to meet them north of where you camped and they would catch up but we slept in a cave behind a waterfall, Kagome told me to make sure you don't come to the waterfall so that's go north! Sango and Maroku exchanged wicked glances and hopped onto Kirara, um… Shippou we will be right back and we will meet you north. Ok! Shippou ran north toward the meeting spot, of course Sango and Maroku headed for the direction Shippou came from and went to find the waterfall. When they arrived Maroku told Sango they were each going to slip behind the water fall into the cave when he said go, and to run as fast as they could. Go! Sango rubbed her head from the memory as she snapped to reality; there wasn't a cave behind the waterfall. Shippou was given a giant chocolate bar for helping Kagome and Inuyasha get payback. Sango was still smiling thinking about this, it was a well-played prank and Sango couldn't help but think about it again but this time the conversation about it. Sango laid across Maroku`s lap and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome who were still giggling about their victory, Maroku rubbed his head giving them an evil glare. Hey you got what you deserved trying to watch something private! Inuyasha said whiling giving Maroku an evil glare that made him shrink back. Kagome spoke right after Inuyasha, how do you even know if we make out? Sango and Maroku smirked, Sango spoke first. Oh you mean those times were Kagome leaves then five minutes later Inuyasha does and you don't return for an hour and when you do you return together. Now Maroku spoke up, and Inuyasha leaves prints on Kagome`s neck and face because he uses so much force. Inuyasha`s eye twitched and Kagome blushed looking into a puddle at her neck and face, and she blushed more when she realized Maroku was right. Sango missed those days when they would leave to go help a village and leave the kids with Kaede, they can do that again! Kagome is alive!


	8. Chapter 8

Sango looked up again the world forming in front of her eye`s, she looked over to see Inuyasha in a daze. He stroked Kagome`s hair and smiled at his memory, his eyes slowly shut as he deepened into the memory.

Inuyasha was having a pleasant memory, he and Kagome had escaped the group because Kagome needed more money and they headed for the small village. It was a very easy job for Kagome they just wanted her to kill off a weak demon, she did and they let us stay for the night. They didn't do anything… bad, just kissed. He smiled remembering how he had his hands on her waist and she laces her hands around Inuyasha`s neck. He heard Sango`s voice and returned to real life from his memory.

Sango was tapping his shoulder and saying his name, he shook his head to clear it and looked up to Sango. Yes? I need to go; the twins are training in the woods waiting for me to show them how to use different weapons. He nodded; ok I will stay here with Kagome he said smiling down at his mate. With that she left, Inuyasha stood up carefully and got the water container thing that Kagome brought for them. He took it over to Kagome and gently held her mouth open and poured water into it, after she was forced to swallow the water Inuyasha went to help Maroku and Shippou. It took him five minutes to help Maroku and thirty to help Shippou, the kid wouldn't keep still. As Shippou cuddled against Inuyasha`s chest Inuyasha felt warmness in him, since when was he so weak? Kagome really changed him, but he liked the new him a lot more than the old him. He frowned as he realized Shippou had a fever; he quickly walked over to Kagome and set Shippou down next to her. Then Inuyasha got more water and another cloth, he poured the water on the rag and then placed it on Shippou`s head. He put Shippou on one side of Kagome and Inuyasha laid on the other side of her. Poor Shippou, Inuyasha could hear him mumble in his sleep and smell the fear on him. Papa? Shippou would whisper, then Inuyasha listened to him as he mumbled again this time he mumbled, mommy? He must be dreaming of Kagome, to conclude Inuyasha`s theory the young fox demon grabbed at his chest were the claw marks were. Inuyasha laid down and closed his eyes, I am not really that tired. He didn't care he just sat there hugging Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Two and a half months ago was the last time Inuyasha stood up; Kagome had gotten sick after Shippou got healthy. Her heartbeat slowed and she would let out groans of pain, she even would flash to her uncontrollable demon form and Inuyasha had to calm her down. Sango was wiping her sweat off her forehead and trying to give her food. They rarely ever got Kagome to eat the food they gave her so she was losing lots of weight, Inuyasha wasn't eating much either. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as he sat up, he took the food from Sango and opened Kagome`s mouth. He only put in foods that wouldn't choke her then he put in lot of water, she swallowed and finally Inuyasha got her to eat a full meal. He ate only as much as she did and he laid down and started thinking, maybe her time has something to cure her? He stood up for the first time in two and a half months. Sango I am going to take her to her time, Sango nodded in agreement. Ok they can probably help her but now that she is half demon, can they help her? Inuyasha looked away, I don't know. Inuyasha said bye to Maroku and Shippou before he set off, it is good that they are healed and safe. Kagome in his arms, he jumped down the well. He saw a blast of purple light and he arrived 500 years in the future. He jumped up out of the well, He held Kagome close as he walked out of the shrine and to the family`s house. Inuyasha knocked on the door and then walked in before anyone could open it for him. Sota was walking to the door hand and hand with a women, when he saw Kagome all sick and scrawny he called for his mother. The women looked at Kagome and burst into tears, she ran to her side. Kagome`s mother called out, BE RIGHT THERE! Sota walked over to calm the women down. He looked ready to cry to, he looked at Inuyasha. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Inuyasha stared surprised, Sota never spoke this loud especially to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to the women, I need you to leave this is only for the family to hear. She looked at him with sad eyes and nodded, Sota jumped SHE IS FAMILY! Inuyasha walked over to Sota, it`s about my time. Sota looked away toward the women, Sakura I am sorry please leave. She walked out the door and Sota called after her, YOU CAN COME BACK TOMARROW! She nodded and walked off, now Kagome`s mom was in the room. She looked at Kagome and ran over, Inuyasha stepped back. Make sure the old man isn't around so I can tell you something, Sota nodded and walked away to make sure his grandpa was still taking a nap. When he came back Inuyasha sat down on the couch pulling Kagome onto his lap, Her mother began to talk. Inuyasha you and Kagome looked really ill and skinny, are you guys in a time of famine? ( famine is when there is very low food amounts) No, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. I will start from the beginning, Kagome and I decided to have a child. He looked away so he didn't see their reactions, I knew that when full demons mate with mortals then the mortal becomes demon, Inuyasha could smell Miss. Higurashi`s regret and fear. He continued, I also knew that if half demons and mortals mated then the mortal will not become a half demon. He pulled off Kagome`s hat and there were two dog ears, Miss. Higurashi started to cry. I can explain this she said, no need replied Inuyasha. Kagome was a full demon from the start, because her dad was and her mom was at the time. He saw Kagome`s mom shed more tears, then I realized Kagome is now a half demon because of me. She told me about her ears and I was shocked that's when she fell unconscious, that happened four and a half months ago. Inuyasha was almost crying as he told them this, Sota was in tears now and Miss. Higurashi was crying uncontrollably. She was week because the child and her miko powers were being canceled out, this is my fault because I am half demon I also have human in me, she was full demon with miko powers. Her demon and miko powers were fighting inside her and once she gained human to the demon powers were weakened making her half demon and because she is a reincarnation of a full miko it wanted to take over. All these powers fighting inside caused her to faint and not wake up. When her demon powers start to win she becomes an uncontrollable demon, just as I do when I am separated from Tensiga. She almost killed all of her friends, she injured me, Maroku, and Shippou. Inuyasha wiped a tear on his face, this is all my fault because making her my mate cause human in her. I am really sorry, I was wondering if your technology could cure her? Kagome`s mom shook her head, no it can`t do that but I know how to fix it. Inuyasha`s ears perked up, HOW!? She looked down, I can heal like miko`s can, I can take away the full demon in her so she is only half demon and half human with miko powers. When she was born the demon powers in me were purified because the Shikon Jewel, I can do the same to her but the problem is… I cannot promise the child in her will be safe. Her head bowed in sadness and Inuyasha knew she was remembering how her first child died, Inuyasha looked away. He knew deep down Kagome would never forgive herself, but he couldn't let Kagome die. If Kagome stayed like this the child and herself will die, Miss. Higurashi I think you should try. The child will die if Kagome stays this way and she might to. If we save Kagome then she will be alive and the child has a chance to live too. She looked up at him, she nodded. She walked over and sat down beside Kagome, she places a hand on her head and stomach. She frowned, Sota go into the kitchen and use the blender to make her something to eat that she can drink. Sota walked over to the kitchen wiping his tears, She looked up to Inuyasha and began to tell him what she needs. Kagome will give birth in only a few weeks because the demon blood, she is so skinny it`s not good we need her to eat as much as possible before we awaken her. We also need medicine for her sickness, it seems like she caught a cold while she was in your time, I need paper and a pencil and I will write you a note to take into town and get the medicine for her. Inuyasha nodded and got her the paper and pencil from the drawer, he remembered Kagome showing him things from her time and were they were. He gave it to her and she wrote "I need cold medicine for me and my daughter please give it to her husband so he can bring it home to us" then she signed her name on the bottom. Inuyasha took the note and put on a hat from the closet to hide his ears, he ran out of the house following the directions Miss. Higurashi gave him. He knew he was lost in a big crowd of people, he sighed. Then he saw a map thing that Kagome showed him how to use, he ran over to it looking for the red dot that showed where he was. Inuyasha finally found the dot when he heard someone call his name, he turned around to see Kagome`s three friends behind him and two boys, one of them was the one he hated most Hojo.


	10. Chapter 10

He turned and smiled softly, hello! The three girls we really close to him like always trying to touch his silver hair, he sighed. I am really busy right now, what are you doing? Looking for the medicine place to help Kagome, IS SHE HURT OR SICK!? Both but I really need to find her medicine could you guys help me? Hojo walked up to him, my family runs a medicine place we gave many things to Kagome in high school because she was always out of school sick. Inuyasha nodded, can you please help me get her cold medicine. It`s just a cold? No, she is very sick but before we can help her with that we have to get rid of the cold. The three girls nodded, and Hojo looked away. Then Hojo asked did you guys break up yet? Inuyasha stared in disbelief at his question as the three girls smacked Hojo on the head. Don't ask things so private they hissed at him, Inuyasha spoke up. No we are actually living together now and she is pregnant. The three girls and the two boys stared in confusion, KAGOME IS WHAT?! She is about to have a kid and she is really sick and she needs to get better really soon. The girls smiled, and gossiped among themselves as they led him to the medicine place. Hojo just stood there with great sadness on his face; she really did like him more than me he said so quiet that only Inuyasha heard. Then Inuyasha listened to the girls murmurs, I can`t believe Kagome turned Hojo down he is the richest person in town and the most popular boy. In high school Kagome always turned him down when he asked for a date. Then the other one spoke, yeah she only went the times we forced her to go. Inuyasha`s blood boiled, she went on a date with that wimp! Then he calmed down, she never liked him though. He listened to the girl`s conversation again, they were talking about what the baby would look like. Do you think it will be a girl or a boy? Will it have silver or black hair, maybe it will look like Kagome did when she was little. Then the conversation changed, Kagome was so horrible when she was little… Inuyasha listened in interest. She got in trouble with the cops when she was seven! Inuyasha tried to remember what a cop was then it hit him, Kagome said it was the people who would take away bad people or help people in need. Kagome was bad when she was little? The girls were now talking about it, yeah she was in the hospital from being sick and she ran away the day before her treatment and they found her talking to a girl who was only three in the woods. The girl claimed Kagome was her mother or something but it turned out Kagome just helped the girl instead of turning her into the orphanage. Inuyasha became more curious but he saw that they had arrived at a building, Inuyasha thanked them and ran through the door up to the person behind a counter. They took the note and gave him a bottle, he ran out the door and ran full speed back to Kagome`s house. Once he arrived he told Kagome`s mom what took so long as she forced the medicine into Kagome`s mouth. Soon Kagome`s mom had finished making her drink the food blend and hugged Kagome. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome on the couch and laid her down on his lap, he closed his eyes only to be woken up by Miss. Higurashi. She shook him and he opened his eyes, he sighed. What is it? She showed him a glass of water and plate of food and a bowl of ramen, you need to eat. He nodded, but he only drank half the cup of water. She gave him a glare as he sat back again. You must eat of when Kagome wakes up she will be sad. He sighed but he ate, he finished half the bowl of ramen and the rice on his plate leaving the meat untouched. Thank you he whispered as she tried to get him to eat more, he sat back and closed his eyes and heard her sigh in defeat.

Inuyasha woke up to hear voices, he opened his eyes to see Kagome`s friends sitting next to the couch. He jerked when he saw them and then calmed down; he saw that Hojo was there too. He snorted what do you people want, the three girls gave him glares for his rude behavior. We came to visit our friend, they said angrily. Hojo just glared at the way Kagome was in Inuyasha`s lap, this made Inuyasha smile. He pulled Kagome closer, and turned to look at her. He forgot her friends were there, he bent down about to kiss her. He heard a cough come from one of the guests he looked up, he was blushing his cheeks red as can be. Sorry he muttered I forgot you people were here. He looked away as the girls laughed, he saw out of the corner of his eye Hojo staring madly at him. Hojo if you're going to give me dirty looks I would like you to leave. Hojo stood up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Sota came downstairs and the three girls looked over at him smiling and waving flirty. He smiled hesitantly and ran into the kitchen. Inuyasha busted out laughing and so did the three girls, they smiled at their prank then there was a knock on the door. Sota ran to the door, stopped before opening it and brushed his hair with his fingers. He opened it and there was the women from yesterday, she walked in and hugged Sota. He smiled and hugged her back; the three girls exchanged annoyed looks then one of them coughed. The couple quickly separated blushing madly, the girl walked over to Inuyasha. How is Kagome she asked urgently, she is a lot better she ate a full meal that was blended and we also got her to drink some water. The girl smiled happily, that great! Inuyasha spoke again, I have been meaning to ask, how do you know Kagome? Her face flashed with sadness and memories, she quickly replied. I have never met her before, but it would be nice to meet my future sister-in-law. Sota smiled at these words and so did she, Inuyasha decided to tease the couple. So Sota finally found a girl willing to marry him… that must have been hard! Sota gave him an evil glare and the four girls laughed, then Inuyasha turned to Sota`s future to be wife. How much is he paying you? She blushed and giggled as Sota increased his glare and Kagome`s friends laughed harder. He looked down at Kagome his smile disappearing, I just hope Kagome will be laughing with us soon. He didn't realize he said this out loud until he saw the rest of them show sad and depressed expressions. One of Kagome`s friends stared at the ground, another hug her knees, as the other one leaned onto the quiet guys chest. The women buried her head into Sota`s shirt, he rested his chin on her head. He just held Kagome in an embrace, Miss. Higurashi walked into the room. Good morning kids, then she realized the silence. Don't worry Kagome will be fine, I just can`t be sure about her child. Now Kagome and Sota`s grandfather entered the room, he groaned. The demon is back! He threw white purification powder over Inuyasha`s head, could you stop old man! He was praying Inuyasha stood up carefully so he didn't hurt Kagome. He picked up the old man over Inuyasha`s head and walked away. When he came back the four girls stared in disbelief along with the man that never spoke. Inuyasha just walked back to the couch and sat back down with Kagome, everyone was still staring at him except Sota and Miss. Higurashi. Um… how… how did you do… do that, he has been training for a while Miss. Higurashi answered simply. Inuyasha gave her a thankful glance for covering up for him, Kagome`s family were really good liars. Now Inuyasha spoke up, I think you guys should go Kagome needs it to be quiet so she can recover. They all nodded, the three girls and boy left.


	11. Chapter 11

Sota and Sakura went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, Sota planned on telling Sakura about the well and everything. Miss. Higurashi walked up to Kagome, she bent down placing one hand on her head and the other on her stomach. The mother closed her eyes, after a few second's they flashed open and she smiled. Inuyasha felt hope flutter in his chest, she turned to him still smiling. Kagome will be okay, well as long as we keep up this same routine. Inuyasha felt like a giant weight lifted off his shoulder, thank kami! He turned to Kagome pulling her into a hug, he felt tears run down his face, thank you so much. I love you Kagome he whispered into her ear, he turned back to Miss. Higurashi. Is the... child going to be okay? Miss. Higurashi`s smile disappeared, I don't know. Inuyasha smelt her tears and then he could smell his own, he placed a hand on Kagome`s stomach. Please… please don't let our kid die, and don't **you **dare die. He wiped his tears and laid down beside Kagome, hours passed but Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. He saw it was now getting dark, he buried his nose into Kagome`s hair and closed his eyes. He fell into a gentle sleep, he woke up to hear a girl calling his voice. He bolted up seeing if it was Kagome, oh it is you Sakura. Sota`s future wife was sitting beside the couch waking him up. She had tears on her face, sitting beside them and she looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. I think you should know how I met Kagome… Inuyasha`s ears perked, he knew that Kagome and Sakura had met each other. She looked off into space; my parents left me when I was young. My papa was sad he helped give birth to a daughter they were even sadder when they realized I was a miko. Inuyasha eyes widened, you're a miko? Sakura nodded, yes I am there are not many miko`s or demon`s around in this time and we keep hidden. They want me dead, Sakura said flatly. My miko powers protected me from the knifes and fire they used to try to kill me. I remember how they would kick me and smack me, how I would put up a barrier and they would fall back hurt. One day they left me, they left me in the woods hoping no one would find me and I would die. I couldn't move because they wounds that were on me. I laid there ready to die, no one loved me and I didn't love anyone. I was emotionless I stared at people with blank eyes; people who saw me ran away or said I was a demon. It was very painful, to be called names and to have no one to share your pain with, I was three years old and in a forest with wounds that were getting infected. With wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding, two days passed as my wounds got worse. I was getting light headed my vision blurry, I remember that morning I saw a girl walk then run toward me. She had jet black hair and a light blue dress on, she had deep brown eyes and pale but beautiful skin. She picked me up she looked only two or three years older than me. She carried me to her house and she took us through her window. She didn't let her mom know I was there and she fixed me up, because she lived at a shrine she had ancient things I could use for myself without anyone realizing. So soon I was healed, she looked at my eyes. The stare of no emotion, I could sense demon powers and miko powers within her. It was strange but I didn't care, someone actually took the time to help me. She looked into my cold eyes and she didn't call me names or run away like everyone else. I could tell she had the same emotion deep inside her; she was just like me in a way. Sakura looked up and met Inuyasha`s eyes, Kagome is stubborn and she has a temper but she also has a loving side. She used her loving side with me; she was the only person to do that. A month after we met she asked me question I ended up telling her about my life than she told me something. She said that her dad died before she was born and he gave her all the money in his possession, she said she would use it to save me. Sakura continued to tell Inuyasha what happened as she remembered that day. SAKURA! Sakura looked up to see Kagome in front of her hiding something behind her back. What is it, Sakura mumbled giving a blank stare at Kagome. She pulled out a light pink kimono from behind her back, I GOT THIS FOR YOU! Sakura stared in surprise, tears spilling from her eyes. She ran up and hugged Kagome. This- this is the first gift I have ever received, Kagome knelt down. Now I must talk to you about something important. I looked at her confused, what? Do you want to never see me again or stay hidden from everyone else? I blinked a couple times, did she really ask that? Stay with you! She nodded, ok come with me. She picked me up in her arms and ran out the room toward the woods, I held the kimono closer. Thank you I whispered, I smiled for the first time in my life. She held me tighter and we arrived next to a small waterfall, here`s our home. I stared; there was a house small but enough room for three people. Kagome smiled, I built this for you and me this is your new home. I looked at Kagome, tears in my eyes. Thank you so, so much! I ran into the house and looked around there was a bed the one she showed me in a catalog and I told her I loved. It had sides that came into each other as they go up and a fabric`s around it all like a princesses bed, I ran and fell onto the bed. I hugged the sheets and I looked around there was a two person table, the kind you kneel down at. I smiled and ran back to Kagome, thank you so much! Kagome just smiled at me, I smiled back. Inuyasha looked at me sadly as Sakura told him what happened, than he asked her a question that brought tears to her eyes. How did the two of you separate? Sakura cleared her throat and wiped her tears, Kagome spent a lot more time with me rather than her family. She would come to me in the morning, she left at dinner and would come back as soon as her family fell asleep. She would come back and put me to sleep then she would go back home to get some sleep so she could come back the next day. Than one day she started school, she only came to see me at night. I grew a routine of sleeping at day and staying awake with Kagome at night, but she never slept. She was seven and I was four. I caused her to be tired all the time one day she didn't come, I waited for her but she didn't show up. The same thing happened every day for months, I ate plants around the woods surprisingly I didn't eat anything poisonous. I cried wanting to go find her but she said no matter what to wait for her in our little house, one night I sat in my little bed waiting. That was the night she showed up, I didn't recognize her at first her pale but beautiful skin was a bright white palest I have ever seen. Her hair didn't seem to glow and her eyes were dull and lost, she called my name. I then knew it was her, I ran up and hugged her than I heard voices of people. She smiled weakly at me than fell to the ground, I shook her but she wouldn't wake up. The people arrived and stared at me, the people said things like. She really wasn't lying! Is the girl safe? Is she sick too? Some of the people ran to Kagome and took her away the others pinned me down and I passed out. Inuyasha nodded slowly, this was the girl that claimed Kagome as her mom. As if reading his mind she said, I always called her mommy and Kaggy she would giggle and hug me. Inuyasha smiled softly, Kagome was really caring even at this age. Sakura frowned again and continued her story; I woke up in a hospital they asked me who my parents were and I said. KAGOME! I WANT TO SEE MOMMY! They looked at me confused and I said, the girl who was sick is my mommy. They stared wide eyed then they laughed. Those people were monsters, I cried into my blanket. They let me get out of bed for a moment I shot out of the room and ran down the hall looking for Kagome. I found her in a room people running after me I ran into her room and noticed some people in there so I hid. I soon found out they were Kagome`s mom and her mom was holding a boy my age that must be Kagome`s brother an old man stood by the women he was her grandfather. I heard the doctor say Kagome didn't have enough sleep or food. I came out from hiding, MOMMY WAS SHARING MEALS WITH ME AND VISITING ME AT NIGHT! They all turned and saw me, who are you? I smiled softly, I pointed at Kagome. She is my mommy! I am Sakura Higurashi! They stared at me, I looked at Kagome who was waking up. MOMMY! I ran up to her and she hugged me, Sakura I am sorry about all of this I should have let you go to an orphanage instead of staying with me. I smiled weakly, but I liked staying with you in the house in the woods. Kagome smiled and handed me a piece of paper, I took it and opened it. Kagome smiled, it's a poem I wrote for you. They aren't going to let me keep you no matter how much I beg I frowned. MOMMY PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I was in tears then she starting crying too. Please Sakura I gave you the perfect name now read the poem and keep it close to your heart, we will meet again! I feld onto Kagome that day and hugged her I held the poem close for years, Sakura pulled out a piece of paper. It read,

_Sad Sakura_

_Sad Sakura it`s sad but true_

_You are always in the blue_

_Sad Sakura remember our smiles_

_And our memories will last for long whiles_

_Sad Sakura it hurts me to see you cry_

_I would very much rather die_

_Sad Sakura smile for me_

_Very soon we will again meet_

_Sad Sakura don't you frown_

_And forget those bullies don't them get you down_

_As a cherry blossoms petal falls from its tree_

_Change you sadness into glee_

_Now your life can restart with you having an open heart_

_Happy Sakura please be happy please be happy for me_

Inuyasha read the poem she had handed to him, he smiled and saw there were tear stains on the paper. Sakura looked up, I was sent to an orphanage some nice people adopted me and I lived not too far away from the orphanage. I called the man dad I called the boy I grew up with brother but not once did I call that women mother. My mother is Kagome Higurashi and my future husband is Sota Higurashi and I am proud to say that. Inuyasha nodded, he stroked a hand through Kagome`s hair. Sakura smiled, I am glad mommy found someone she really loves and loves her back. Sota came out from his hiding spot, Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. How long have you been there? The whole time he responded quietly, Sakura smiled. She walked over and kissed Sota, I love you my past doesn't matter anymore I hate those people who gave birth to me. I love you Sota and your sister was my mother in a way I love her too, Sota hugged her. I am glad you found happiness after that much of a struggle, they walked off to the room they were staying in and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Kagome please get better soon, he laid his head down and fell asleep once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha sighed, I remember the poem you read to Shippou and you said you were going to read it to our kid; do you want me to read it to you? Kagome smiled as a tear ran down her face,

Endure your pain with me; don't try to get through this alone.

Sticks and stones will break your bones, but you`re with me, I`ll always protect you.

Hold you head high and don't be shy, you have the same right be here as we do.

Be strong and love strong and loved ones will keep you safe for long.

Protect and be protected, love and be loved.

Live than die, you shall ascend to the sky.

You're an angel, you always will be.

You will always be with me deep within my heart, never once torn apart.

Inuyasha repeated these lines remembering all the times she told them to Shippou to help him sleep or when he was sick. Kagome smiled more than tears rushed down he face faster she bit her lip and opened her eye. Ka-Kagome? Inuyasha wiped her tears, your awake! Now he was wiping his own tears, Kagome smile and reached up to him. Inuyasha I missed you, she kissed him fast but sweet. Inuyasha smiled and embraced her, I missed you too Kagome. Are you going to hog me or tell my family and Sakura I am awake? Inuyasha sighed, I want to keep you for myself but Sakura would kill me… as well as Sota and definitely your grandfather! Kagome giggled, yes well- AHHH! Inuyasha blinked, Kagome what`s wrong? Kagome shivered, th-the baby is coming! Inuyasha stared wide eyed, hold on I am going to get your mom and Sakura. Inuyasha ran toward the stairs, MISS. HIGURASHI! SAKURA! KAGOME IS AWAKE AND THE BABY IS COMING! Kagome bit her lip from the pain, inu… Inuyasha it hu-hurts. Inuyasha ran back to Kagome and held her hand, a few seconds later Miss. Higurashi and Sakura were by his side. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha`s hand tight, mom and… Sakura. Please get this kid out of me! Sakura smiled, mother please wait you will have a long time and the pain will get worse just think of the child`s beautiful face you will see. Kagome`s face softened, yes the child will be beautiful, the child will also be part demon. Kagome smiled happily at the last part, which means they can go home with us sooner than a human could. Inuyasha smiled down at her, no we are not going home for a good couple months. Kagome blinked, I thought a couple weeks would be fine! Inuyasha shook his head, no we aren't! Kagome glared, SIT! Inuyasha fell to the ground, ouch… Kagome that is one of the things I didn't miss about you he sighed. Kagome smiled angrily, well than Inuyasha you can SIT down over there away from me if you didn't miss me. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, I am sorry Kagome I am a little on edge with the baby coming so I said that but we shouldn't take the baby home for a couple months because it might harm the child. Kagome looked at his sad face than nodded, fine than. Inuyasha smiled at his victory, Kagome rolled her eyes and screamed at another pain shooting through her body. Inuyasha bit his own lip and watched unable to do anything to help her, Sakura saw him hand and decided to help. Inuyasha you should wait in another room, he nodded and walked away slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning, Inuyasha was tired of waiting. Was Kagome okay? Terror went through him but also excitement, was it a boy or girl? Did the child look like Kagome or himself? Inuyasha went off into thought; he smiled at memories of first meeting Kagome and his other friends. They had changed so much, he looked toward the door as it opened. Sakura stood there, Inuyasha you can come meet your children now! Inuyasha almost ran her over trying to get out the door, she smiled brightly. Inuyasha ran to Kagome she who was holding two bundles, she looked up at him. She was smiling hugely, Inuyasha our pups are beautiful. Inuyasha smiled looking at his mate and pups; our pups are very beautiful he said to the tired Kagome. She handed him the bundles, Inuyasha meet your sons. Inuyasha held the bundles the boy in his left arm and hand was asleep from his long journey, he had silver hair on his head with black streaks and black ears. His hair was short, he had Inuyasha`s eyes too. Golden orbs opened to stare at Inuyasha, the pup smiled and laughed. Inuyasha smiled warmly down at the bundle, Kagome was slipping into sleep. Kagome laid down across the couch, Inuyasha sat beside her with the bundle of laughter in his hands. Kagome looked exhausted, the baby had small little hands that reached for his mother, he started crying and reached for Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, you're a mama`s boy huh? There! He set the baby down next to Kagome; Inuyasha looked at the other baby that was sniffling from crying. He had black hair the same length as the other pups; he had silver streaks through it and silver ears. The one beside Kagome was wrapped in a blue blanket; the one he held was wrapped in a green blanket. He held the one son of his and walked to Sota, Sakura, Miss. Higurashi, and Kagome`s grandfather. Inuyasha handed the bundle to Miss. Higurashi and she smiled. My grandson! She held the bundle close, Inuyasha looked at the grandfather. He gave Inuyasha approving eyes, Sakura spoke up. Inuyasha how many do you and mother plan on having? Inuyasha smiled in thought, well probably seven or eight more kids. Everyone`s jaw dropped, umm… Inuyasha that's a lot of kids! Inuyasha nodded, she will give birth to more than one child each time and it is normal to have that many kids in my time especially demons. Miss. Higurashi smiled, I think it would be splendid for Kagome to have many kids! She handed the baby to Sota, the uncle held the child. He looks like Inuyasha and Kagome, Sakura nodded. He differently has Inuyasha`s ears because their gray and he has his eyes and more of a smirk rather than a smile. Inuyasha glared at her, what are you saying about me? She hid behind Sota, NOTHING! Sota, Miss. Higurashi and their grandfather all laughed at the two. Inuyasha smiled and took the baby from their hands; me and him are going to join Kagome and his brother to get some sleep.

Kagome woke up later that day to see Inuyasha beside her holding one of their pups, they were all asleep. Kagome was glad the two kids were born without any problems, Inuyasha seemed to really want kids. He really does love Shippou he just acts tough, Kagome was positive Inuyasha would make a good father. Inuyasha opened one eye, Kagome it is hard to sleep when I am being stared at. He was joking around with her like always, she smiled. It is hard not to look at you I haven't seen you in months! Inuyasha smiled sadly, yes Kagome I missed you so much do you remember you in your demon side. She stared down sadly, Inuyasha I a-am so sorry and I hurt Shippou and Miroku too. Kagome let a tear fall and lowered her head to cover her eyes, Inuyasha hugged her. It is okay Kagome, Shippou and Miroku healed before we came here and I didn't leave your side once I promise. Kagome hugged him tightly than the pups started crying, Kagome wiped her tears as Inuyasha grabbed the one in a green blanket and she grabbed the one in a blue blanket. Inuyasha held the baby tight and Kagome rocked the baby she held, Inuyasha looked up. Kagome what should we name them? Kagome smiled, I already have two perfect names. This one can be Inu and that one Yasha! Inuyasha smiled, those are wonderful names, Kagome smiled at the baby named inu in her hands. She stroked his silver hair and smiled at the streaks of black. I love their hair it is like a mix between us and they both have your eyes! Inuyasha smiled, yeah they are wonderful pups I can`t wait to let them meet Sango, Miroku, and their older brother Shippou, their grandmother Kaede and the villagers! Kagome smiled, Inuyasha I am glad you love them so much they are amazing pups I think they will be stronger than you one day. Feh… Inuyasha looked in the opposite direction, Kagome giggled. I am starving, Inuyasha stood up. You wait I will get you something to eat, Inuyasha walked toward the kitchen thinking about the day he could train with his kids.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome walked through the mall, her mother close to her side. They were shopping for the pups today, Inu had on a blue and black hat with a blue shirt and baby jeans. Yasha had on a green and black hat with a green shirt and baby jeans, Kagome held them both on her hips and walked forward. Her mother held a purse and list of baby shops. Inuyasha was right behind her insisted on carrying one of the babies. Kagome looked back at him, here you can carry Inu I will carry Yasha she handed Inuyasha the baby in the blue shirt. Inuyasha smiled and held him, Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a red shirt with a black and red hat. They all had on the same brand of hats and Kagome laughed at how much they looked alike she wore a yellow shirt with shorts and a yellow and black hat. They all looked pretty crazy like they were taking family pictures or something. People who passed by looked at the babies and smiled or waved, the babies waved back something they had taught them these last two months. Inuyasha started to growl and Kagome looked up to see Hojo and her three friends and some new guy. Kagome whispered, just walk by they might not recognize us. They did but her three friends immediately jumped to see the baby then realized it was Kagome. Kagome? They hugged her tightly, hey guys… umm you can let go. Kagome you already gave birth? Kagome nodded, yes they are right here and I am skinny again. What are their names? Their hair is so cute! OH MY GOD THEY HAVE TEETH ALREADY! Kagome smiled, yes they teethed a few weeks ago and the one Inuyasha is holding is named Inu and the one I am holding is Yasha. Aww you named them after your boyfriend! Actually husband… not boyfriend. Inuyasha nodded in confirmation, Kagome we should hurry so we don't be late to get back home. Kagome nodded, guys we have to go! BYE! Hojo glared at Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes, they walked away. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, good they can be so… umm what`s the word? Annoying said Inuyasha smirking, Kagome nodded. Yes they act like junior high students still, I mean they are twenty one! Inuyasha laughed and Miss. Higurashi rolled her eyes, Kagome you act the same way sometimes! Kagome now rolled her eyes and Inuyasha nodded in agreement, HEY! Inuyasha hid behind Miss. Higurashi and she laughed ok kids we are going to go into this store to pick up some baby clothes and toys. Kagome smiled ok mom thank you! Come on Inuyasha! They walked into the store Inuyasha was still amazed by Kagome`s time era things. Kagome walked into an isle with boy clothes, Kagome smiled. We only need a little bit of clothes because they will wear Kimono`s in Inuyasha`s time. Kagome`s mom nodded and walked to a rack of green clothes, she held up a shirt that said BITE ME! On it Inuyasha smiled, Kagome nodded. They found a blue one just like it and added it to their pile, they got three more hats and seven more jeans and six more shirts. Kagome smiled and told them she would be back soon, she went to the fabric part of the store and Miss. Higurashi and Inuyasha looked at the strollers and decided to get one that was portable and held two babies. They got two pacifiers one blue the other green, Kagome came back with green fabric and blue fabric. She also had needles and string; she smiled shoving them into the cart. Inuyasha got a basket and elastic bands; for when they go to their real home, the feudal era.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha held the basket as Kagome sewed the elastic bands onto it; they would wear this to carry the pups between times. Kagome had three bags full of stuff, Inuyasha helped Kagome get the pups into the basket and Kagome wore the basket. Inuyasha held the three bags and they walked toward the well house. They had said bye to Sakura, Sota, Gramps, and Miss. Higurashi. Inu was crying and Yasha was glaring at Inu, calm down Inu. Inu stopped at the sound of his mother`s voice, he was a mama`s boy definitely. Inuyasha let Kagome go down first than jumped in right behind her. They traveled in a bright pink to the feudal era, Inuyasha jumped out of the well placed the bags down and jumped back down to help Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked toward the village Kagome held Inu and Inuyasha held Yasha, Kagome smiled at Inu and his clothes she made for him. It was like the robe of the fire rat but it was blue and Yasha had on a green one. Kagome was wearing a modern day outfit, a yellow sun dress; they walked past the secret tree. Inu and Yasha started smiling and laughing at the same time, Inuyasha and Kagome broke out into laughter. They approached the village and walked to Kaede`s hut, the people they passed all looked shocked but bowed in respect to Kagome and the village`s protector Inuyasha. The pups giggled softly, Kagome bowed back and Inuyasha kept walking and ignored them. They approached the hut, KAEDE! They walked in and everyone`s jaw dropped, Kagome smiled and waved. Shippou ran to Kagome and hugged her, Miroku and Sango went up to Inuyasha and Kagome looking at the pups. Inuyasha laughed, he tossed the bags down and held Yasha out to Sango. Sango picked up Yasha from Inuyasha`s hands, are they your and Kagome`s? No, Inuyasha said sarcastically. They just have dog demon ears and look like Kagome and me both. Sango glared at him, Kagome let Miroku hold Inu. What are their names? Kagome smiled at the couple`s question, the one in blue is Inu and the one in green is Yasha! Inuyasha smiled proudly at their names, Miroku I forgot to tell you. Stay away from them so they don't grow up like you, Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Miroku pouted and Sango and Kagome laughed, Miroku smiled at the baby in his hands. You love me right Inu? Inu started to cry, Sango and Inuyasha laughed at Miroku who looked shocked. Inu reached to Kagome, he cried harder and harder until Kagome picked him up away from Miroku. Now Inu stop crying, he stopped right away and hugged Kagome tight. Shippou glared and Kagome held out a hand, don't be upset Shippou I love you all the same! Shippou smiled and held Kagome`s hand. Where is Kaede? Miroku responded she left to pick herbs. Kagome nodded, Inuyasha take the bags to the hut please. Inuyasha grabbed the bags and walked out of the hut to the one Kaede gave them. Kagome sat down and held inu and Shippou, Sango was holding Yasha and he started to cry. Oh Yasha, Kagome muttered and took the baby. Inu and Yasha haven't eating yet, Kagome put Shippou down and walked out of the hut with the pups. I will be back after their done eating! She left, Shippou pouted. Okaa-chan won`t love me anymore because she has her own kids. Inuyasha stood in the door way, oh Shippou that isn't true! Inuyasha went over and picked Shippou up, Kagome loves you and so do I and Miroku, Sango, Henta, Kenta, Yuki, and Inu and Yasha will love you too. Shippou smiled, okay… Inuyasha are you my dad? Inuyasha smiled, well Shippou Kagome is your mom so that does make me your dad. Shippou smiled and hugged him; Miroku and Sango stare in surprise. Inuyasha glared at them, something to say? They looked away fast and Yuki started to cry, Sango walked to the blanket he laid on and picked him up trying to hush him. Miroku walked over and smiled at the baby and the baby stopped crying. Sango glared at him and they got into an argument. Inuyasha turned all around, hey Shippou were did Kagome go? She went out to go feed Inu and Yasha! Inuyasha nodded; okay do you want to come help me unload our things in our new hut? Shippou nodded and Inuyasha and Shippou headed for the hut.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome and Inuyasha sat by the fire with Inu and Yasha on each of their laps, Shippou was playing with the children of the village. Tensiga was leaning against the wall of the hut, Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha`s shoulder. They had been back for quite a few months now and the pups are more active now they are play fighting and they can crawl now, their first birthday was in a couple of weeks. Inuyasha yawned and laid across the ground, Kagome leaned back with him. They laid across the ground the pups crawled over to them and Inu curled up next to Kagome and Yasha curled up beside Inuyasha. Kagome smiled than sat up, Inuyasha looked at her with questioning eyes. Kagome what`s wrong? Kagome smiled slightly, I need to go home wait here with the pups and Shippou I will be back tomorrow! Inuyasha still wore his questioning eyes, she smiled. I need to get fabric to make new clothes for them; they are starting to outgrow their identical fire rat robes. Inuyasha nodded, you sure you don't want help? Kagome nodded, yes I am fine and I think it would be best if I go alone. Inuyasha looked at Inu and picked him up than he grabbed Yasha, we can come too. Kagome glared, Inuyasha I want some alone time I want to visit my family and pick up a few things please just wait here! Inuyasha looked away, fine Kagome. She frowned, Inuyasha sorry but I want to be home for a little bit. I have something to do that is important! Inuyasha nodded slowly, I said fine. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, Inuyasha blushed but smiled at her. Kagome stood up and ran toward the well leaving her new family behind.  
************************************************** *********************************

Kagome smiled hugging her mom, she had come back to this time to do something check something but now it was certain. I am pregnant again Kagome announced to her gramps, Souta, Sakura, and her mom. She walked over to Sakura hugging her, Sakura pulled back. Hey Kagome guess what! Kagome looked with curious eyes, what is it? Sakura smiled, I am pregnant as well. Souta smiled proudly and Kagome smirked, Souta- he smacked his hand over her mouth. DON'T TALK! Everyone laughed then Souta pulled his hand back, ewww Kagome licked my hand! Kagome stuck her tongue out in disgust, your hand tastes disgusting! Everyone laughed more and soon Kagome was about to leave, this one I want to give birth to in the feudal era! She jumped into the well only to be surrounded in purple light. Inuyasha was waiting at the well and holding Inu and Yasha, Kagome pulled herself out and ran up to hug Inuyasha. She was smiling, what happened Kagome? Kagome looked up at him, we are getting more members of the family!


End file.
